User talk:Danseru-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kokage no Kimi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi I do not have admin controls here, but I see constant edits from you. You still appear to not have a strong grasp on template infoboxs (Example:Dr. Paradigm which could use a infobox like Izuna). Copy and paste Izuna character template (Starts with " ") and edit til its about Dr. Paradigm. I will then after you do so, throw my Support as well. I am going to go ahead and submit your adoption request at Community Central. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I already fixed the template for Dr. Paradigm as you requested. I was planning to do a one time major edit of the GG templates but I guess I could start now. :: Danseru-kun 08:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand. I don't know how much you know about wiki media script, but the wiki has some poorly done templates. Anyways, Good Luck. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello, I've been visiting this wikia for quite a long time I'm from the The Last Remnant Wikia. It needs a major overhaul I would like to help out but I can't help with the story since I can't read Japanese but I will help making a better template and page layout. By the way you want to adopt this wikia you can't since Piconoe is active you should ask him/her for adminship, the requirement is for him/her to be inactive for 3 months and his/her last visit was September 17, 2011 although he/she haven't edited since September 10, 2010. Check This to see all the Users who have login in this wikia. Since you have been doing a great job I would like you to become an Admin sorry for my bad english! LastRemnant13 12:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::He/she hasn't replied when I posted on his talk page but I'll too contact him again. As far as I know, there can be more than one administrator right? I don't think I'm qualified to adopt this wiki since I'm not very knowledgeable of wiki codes, but I wan't to be an admin because a lot of people are doing unnecessary edits with incorrect information. There are also pages that need to be deleted. Please help improve this wiki if you have time in your hands, the characters do need a better template. Danseru-kun 13:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Template Ok, I've created a new template which I applied to Sol Badguy although there still some problems with the template which I'm trying to fix I'm not really good at making them. I'm thinking of asking the community for making us one. 04:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : The template is actually good, though it needs some editing and a little improvement. The "hobbies" part should be "Listening to Queen" and "Guilty Gear 2: Overture should be added to the games he appeared in. I'm not sure if putting a character quote under the picture would help though, since I was thinking that each character should have a quote list. However, that's impossible for now since the source is unavailable. We can also add to the template the fighting style or the magic type. Also for extra information, Sol's alias is "Flame of Corruption" and the "Guilty Gear." Not all characters have aliases, but I guess we can put it in characters that have one. Danseru-kun 07:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::What I could remember its "The Corrupted Flames" since he is corrupted he doesn't corrupt others, the "Flame of Corruption" mean he is corrupting others but I'm not sure about that. 07:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It depends on the translation of the "Haitoko no Honoo" line, I got to ask a translator about that but I guess we should use the recent Accent Core and Overture scripts, and as far as I remember, it's "Flame of Corruption." You can check his nickname on some videos in Youtube- Overture mission 18 and his ending in Accent Core Plus.Danseru-kun 07:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm working with template now. We should also add the Magic and Abilities in the article for the sprites I know where to get them. 07:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks a bunch! But Sol's hobbies are still "hobbies." This is the right info: ::::Hobbies: listening to Queen Likes: Queen "Sheer Heart Attack" album ::::Danseru-kun 08:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I think this should be the page layout but feel free to improve it or add anything that's necessary. : I think that format is pretty neat and good for now, but I think it's better to use "Fighting Style" alone and just include the magical capability of the character under it since not all characters use magic, like Jam and Potemkin. Also, I think we should purge all the fanart in the gallery since this is not deviantart. We can get all the official arts in guiltygear.ru.Danseru-kun 08:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Design Personality Story Magic and Fighting Style Musical References Quotes Trivia Gallery Sprite 08:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC)